Nya Bomb
by RandomOnigiri
Summary: Now, which vocaloid song has this move been mentioned. Hint: Len and Rin are involved.
1. Chapter 1

"Len~" Rin ran to Len. His back was facing her and he was focused on something he was reading. AND was still reading as Rin tackled him to the ground.

"Nyaak!" Len gasped as the both of them fell onto the ground. The book he was reading flew across the room and smacked Hachune, who was just waving her leek, on the nose.

(Hachune: *playing with leek* Hmm? *gets hit* Acck!)

"Itai...Don't jump on me like that, Rin!" Len scolded Rin.  
"I was calling you but you weren't listening! And don't shout at me like that." Rin retorted, folding her arms. Len sighed, and said in normal conversational volume, "Ok, what is it Rin? If it's about our assignments, I am not infiltrating Akihabara disguised as a-"  
"It's not about that Len!" answered Rin. "I just wanted to teach you a new move I just invented^_^".  
Len sighed again, Rin and her wrestling phase. It was all she could talk about these days, Len thought. And I thought the only the thing that ran through her mind was P*****. "Then show me during training, not in the classroom." Len told Rin. It was just the three of them, Len, Rin and Hachune that were inside their classroom since school was already over for the day. Miku left Hachune by mistake, and Len stayed behind to read his book. He was leaving (still reading) when Rin, who was looking for Len, tackled him.  
"Ok then. I'll go home first, kay!" Rin waved at Len and ran off, slamming the door.  
"Really, Rin" Len said exasperated, but was grinning as he said it. Rin was always like that, what can he do?  
Before Len could move, however, the door slammed open again revealing Rin with one hand raised.  
"Hai, nya! I forgot Hachu-chan~!" Rin reported. She grabbed Hachune by the collar and ran off, leaving the door open this time. "Ah, Rin..." Len sighed, picked up his book and left the classroom.

As soon as Len and Rin got home and changed, they proceeded to the backyard to train. This was routine every day, school, training, school, training; as long as they were not assigned a mission, they would go on training with each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Len and Rin got home and changed, they proceeded to the backyard to train. This was routine every day, school, training, school, training; as long as they were not assigned a mission, they would go on training with each other. Rin was always the coach.  
"Alrighty~ Let's start nya~". Rin said excitedly and in a cutesy manner.  
"Let's get this over with..."Len murmured then sighed. Rin's lectures and trainings tend to be . . . different.  
"Now, our first order of business," Rin refered to her clipboard while giving Len a toothbrush.  
"Rin," Len said looking at Rin. "What's this?"  
"It's a toothbrush, what else?" Rin said. "This is our first lecture of the day, nya~. The importance, the procedure, and the importance of clean and pearly white teeth ^_^"  
Len just facepalmed.

"Now," Rin said facing a sack dummy. "It's physical training time, nya~." Len nodded, not sighing this time. As strenuous and tiring as Rin's training is, Len found that he looked forward to these sessions. He always felt exhilarated as adrenalin rushed through him, pumping endorphins into brain. Feeling he enjoyed; these only filled him up when he's in action and when he's doing w-  
"Nya~" Rin interrupted his thoughts, running past him. When she stopped running, she looked back at Len and did the peace sign. Len was confused, but as soon as he moved one finger, his clothes ripped.  
"Yaargh!" Len cried, covering himself. "Rin?!"  
"Self-defense 101, lesson two," Rin said wagging her finger. "Kick the chopper in the ***. Remember that, all right?"  
Len growled. Inwardly, he was slapping himself for letting his guard down. "That won't happen again," Len said while rushing towards Rin. Rin moved aside; she raised her arm to chop when Len grabbed making a move to toss Rin over him. However, when Rin flew in the air, she wrapped her legs around Len's head and with when her hands touched the ground, she flung Len over her. Len crash landed three feet away in a pile of sakura leaves. "That was a new wrestling move I invented," Rin said as she brushed some imaginary dirt off her. "It's called the Nya-bomb."  
Rin went to the pile and picked Len up. "Hey, buy some red beans now will you? I'm hungry nya~." Rin said with a smile. Such an innocent gesture, a mildly angry Len thought. Without a word, Len went inside the back door of the house, grabbed a bag, and left through the front door. He thought he heard Rin saying goodbye and see you later. When he looked back, Rin was waving. Len blushed, but sweatdropped after. She wasn't waving at him, she was waving at the spot next to the door. Len knew all too well who she was waving to. He turned and walked away, not looking back. After a while, he started running. 


End file.
